Gerita nonsense
by kittysgoboomboom
Summary: A world meeting gos hectic when a secret gets out about Germany whos a girl and Italy.


**Hello!**

**Heres another fan fic.**

**This was a dream/idea that i had, so i just thought it would be fun to put her down.**

**Lots of Gerita in this!  
Germany and Spain are girls for some reason.**

**And Germany and Italy live together.**

**Enjoy my awesome story!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Romanos tomatos, picnics, rings, or beds. Or pasta. I don't even own a thing in the room I'm in.**

America finished his burger and stood up "OK, the world meeting is in session! hey, wait, where's Germany?" he asked Most of the countries shrugged. Well, except England and France, who were fighting. "Hey, Italy! do you know where she is?" America asked. Italy looked up quickly, shook his head, then looked back down. "Italy, tell the truth! we know you live together!" England managed to say while concentrating on strangling a cetain pervert *cough*France*cough*. Italy looked back up. "I don't know where she is. She left this morning." he said. "Was anything wrong with her?" America asked. Italy nodded, then shook his head, then shrugged. "Tell us! c'mon!" England said as he continued beating up France. Italy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't know." he said. "Dude, seriously, we know you're hiding something!" China agreed to America and England "We just want to know so we don't worry to much!" "Guys leave him alone. He obviously doesn't want to talk about it." Romano said, and Italy gave him a thankful look. Romano smiled at his brother and took out a tomato and started eating it.

"Tell u-" England was cut off

a voice cam over the voice-thingy(lol)

'ASK HIM AGAIN AND I WON'T HESITATE TO BEAT YOU UP IN 9 MONTHS!"

England,China and America thought aloud "9 months..." They gasped.

Italy blushed as bright as the tomato Ramano had been eating before he had choked on it.

"What?" Russia asked.

"GERMANY'S PREGNANT WITH ITALY'S KID!" America and England yelled out. Romano finally managed to spit out his tomato. "Oh..." China thought. England laughed. Germany's voice came over the comm again "I'LL SHOVE YOUR OWN CRUMPET DOWN YOUR THROAT, ENGLAND! JUST YOU WAIT!"

"Dude, don't piss her off!" America looked at England. Italy couldn't help but smile softly.

"Whats going on?" Canada asked softly. No one heard him. "Who are you?" his bear asked. "I'm Canada." America saw his brother "Yo, Bro, Germany's having Italy's child!" Canada smiled and nodded. He was just happy someone had noticed him.

"Ugh... I'm going to teach her a lesson!" England went to go find Germany. she knocked the door down and started choking England "DON'T YOU FUCKING PISS ME OFF, GOT THAT!"

" . !" England managed to say. Germany pulled out 2 crumpets and forcefully shoved them down his throat.

"Germany, Don't do that to him!" America saw what she was doing.

France was on the floor, cracking up. Russia was sitting back with some popcorn and vodka, watching.

"You fucking force Italy to say stuff, or torture him in anyway, i will shove your hallucination friends down your throat and watch you expand into a obese chubby bastard, got that?" England nodded. She threw him to the floor. "Damn. that girl got some anger issues." Russia said to himself, chuckling.

Prussia stood up "HEY, ENGLAND, IT MUST SUCK BALLS TO HAVE YOUR ASS KICKED BY MY SISTER, RIGHT?"

"I will get you someday, Prussia...ALONG WITH FRANCE!"

Germany smiled and walked back to her room

"HEY, WAIT, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WE NEED TO START THE MEETING!" America yelled to Germany

"The fighting caused me to lose all my energy!" she said walking away.

Romano patted Italys back. "Shes a keeper, bro." he said, smiling.

China looked at Romano "Hey, i thought you hated Germany!"

"Shut up China."

"What, i was just saying!" China protested.

"I said shut. Up." Romano said through clenched teeth., kicking China in the shins.

"Can we start the meeting?" America asked.

"Um...Englands hurt, so...i guess no!" China replied.

"Don't make me hurt you!" China yelled.

"Meetings over...i guess..." America said walking out. England went out as well.

"What are you gonna do? Hit me with your walking stick?" Ramano challenged.

China walked out. Germany layed down.

"Hey, America, say my name like you used to!"

"No!"

Romano looked over to his brother, to see he was no where to be found. "Italy?" he called.

Germany sighed.

Romano went over to Germany. "Wheres Italy?" he asked.

"I don't know! And why are you acting so nice all of a sudden?"

"Well, your my brothers girlfriend." Ramano replied, shrugging.

"Ja, but usually you call me a potato bastard! Seems so unusual!"

"I can start back up again if you wish." he said sarcastically, smiling, and pulling out a tomato and biting into it like one would bite into an apple.

"Well, once in a while! Now that I'm laying down I can't get up to help you look for Italy!"

Romano shrugged. "Ok. I'll go look for him." he said, then went out of the room. Before leaving he called to Germany "See ya later, potato bastard."

"You too, tomato shitter!" she smiled.

**Well?**

**How'd ya like it?  
Please rate and review!  
If you review, I'll give you Romano!  
Romano: GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU FUCKING BASTAD!**

**Ah, good old Romano.**


End file.
